1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of logistics, and more particularly to a GPS-based system for controlling logistics in connection with a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of logistics management is relatively broad and includes a wide range of systems for tracking, controlling and reporting logistics operations involving various types of materials. For example, loading and unloading materials are important logistics operations in the transportation field.
Automation is a primary goal of many logistics management systems. The commercial availability of computer hardware and software for logistics applications has led to a relatively high degree of automation. For example, computerized systems are available for controlling material loading and unloading operations.
The global positioning system (GPS) is a significant recent development in the field of vehicle navigation. GPS-based navigation systems are in widespread use, particularly in commercial vehicles. Current, state-of-the-art, GPS-based navigation systems provide positioning information with a relatively high degree of accuracy. Global position coordinates accurate to within a few meters can be obtained with current, commercially-available equipment.
The present invention applies the precise positioning features of current GPS equipment to the logistics management field, and more particularly to material loading and unloading operations. Heretofore there has not been available a GPS-based logistics system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a logistics system is provided for a vehicle, such as a railcar. The disclosed embodiment of the logistics system includes a position control subsystem mounted on board the vehicle, an hydraulic actuator subsystem, a ballast discharge mechanism, and the global positioning system (GPS). The position control subsystem includes a microprocessor which associates positioning data (e.g., GPS coordinates) for the vehicle with specific logistics operations, such as material loading and unloading. A control interface is provided for decoding signals from the microprocessor and for addressing them to respective components of the actuator subsystem for operating same. In the ballast railcar embodiment of the invention as shown, hopper doors are opened and closed to direct the flow of ballast therefrom onto a rail track. In the practice of the method of the present invention, the GPS is used for determining vehicle position. A logistics operation is performed at a predetermined location.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a logistics management system and method; providing such a system and method which utilize the global positioning system (GPS); providing such a system and method which are adaptable to various vehicles; providing such a system and method which are adapted for use in conjunction with material loading and unloading operations; providing such a system and method which are adapted for controlling material discharge from railcars; providing such a system and method which are adapted to utilize vehicle movement for positioning purposes; providing such a system and method which are adapted for use with various positioning systems; providing such a system and method which utilize commercially available GPS equipment; providing such a system and method which utilize a computer mounted on board a vehicle for logistics management; providing such a system and method which can reduce the labor required for logistics operations; providing such a system and method which can be retrofitted existing vehicles; providing such a system and method which can be installed on new vehicles; providing such a system and method which are adaptable for use with various discharge control means in connection with unloading operations; providing such a system and method which include data storage means and steps for storing data for use in conjunction with logistics operations; and providing such a system and method which are economical and efficient.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.